tmomfandomcom-20200214-history
Soulless
Soulless are Mobians or Humans that have had half of their souls taken by Zielo and are twisted to his every will. According to Antoine D'Coolette and Bernadette the Hedgehog respectively, Soulless are silently suffering from the pain of their souls slowly reducing into nothing and can be described as "punished slaves". (ARC 1: #8) (ARC 2: #11) Soulless are also known as mindless beings that serve Zielo, where their soul become no longer their own. [1] History While it is unknown how long Zielo has been using Soulless slaves, the very first known in the comics is Anna Croi. It appears that she was the first to worship Zielo, making her the first of the Soulless within the events of TMOM. Transforming into a Soulless While not mentioned, it is shown that becoming a Soulless is only done under Zielo's power and no other Soulless. half of their soul essence is taken from them via their mouths when the dark lord himself speaks the word mine, and it is presumed that the energy transfers into Zielo's being (Can be seen through the Bernadette's transformation into a Soulless on page 46 of Issue #2). Soulless Types * Stage "Ones": Stage 1 Soulless beings are the newly turned Soulless, and are the easiest to save out of the three. They have access to the most basic abilities Soulless have, and their souls slowly begin to rot. * Stage "Twos": Stage 2 Soulless have had much more of their remaining souls destroyed. They usually begin to look more primitive and decomposed, as in their physical form begins to rot. The physical form of Stage 2 Soulless also begin to subjectively portray their purple glow more visibly (e.g. purple light emitting as a flame from their eye, hand etc.) * Stage "Threes": Not much is known about Stage 3 Soulless beings. Out of the three, they are the hardest to save as the remaining half of the being's soul have deteriorated to ash. Most notably their appearances differ from being retained or looking deteriorated (i.e. one looks like a rotting corpse physically). Notable Soulless * Anna Croi: Was a Stage 3 Soulless that offered up the final sacrifices to summon Zielo back in 1988. She is no longer an active Soulless. * Miles "Tails" Prower: Is a Stage 2 Soulless that is under the control of Zielo. He currently resides in a lair with other Soulless Mobians. * Bernadette the Hedgehog: Was a Stage 2 Soulless that was forced into servitude by Zielo. She is no longer an active Soulless. * Amy Rose: Is a Stage 1 Soulless that is under the control of Zielo. She currently resides in a lair with other Soulless Mobians * Knuckles the Echidna: Is a Stage 2 Soulless that is under the control of Zielo. He currently resides in a lair with other Soulless Mobians. Appearance The shapes, sizes, and other aspects of Soulless can vary depending on the person, but in general they all possess glowing, cyan eyes with slit pupils, fangs in place of teeth, pointed tongues, and, determined by which stage the Soulless is in, a seal on the back of either hand. Some have long claw-like nails and pink energy flowing from any part of the body. Stage Threes are the only ones that have been seen with multiple eyes growing on the body. The clothes of Soulless vary from barely tattered to completely non-existent. Trivia * Gigi Dutriex uses Soulless to present cameos of various DeviantArt users within the comic. * The idea of the Soulless were inspired by the Spiderman Game Web of Shadows ** This was revealed by Gigi herself Category:Soulless